


And You Dared to Stare Right Back

by missgoalie75



Series: Robsuality [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Richard Madden, you put those bedroom eyes away. So not appropriate." | Richard has a sex stare and everyone calls him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Dared to Stare Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: RPF, language, frottage, some possible timeline issues; NO SPOILERS, THIS IS NOT REAL.
> 
> Disclaimer: Title is from "The Best Thing" by Relient K. Lyrics used are from "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. This is just a fictional representation of various cast members of GoT – please do NOT send this to anyone in the cast.
> 
> A hundred thank yous to Sarah for being my Scot-picker and another hundred for Ashley for looking over this.

The cast is huge, so they never get to be together during filming since they're all over the damn world – Richard's with Michelle in Belfast while Emilia and Iain are in Croatia, and Kit with his crew are in fucking _Iceland_ , while everyone else – Peter, Lena, Isaac, etc. – are all over Europe filming their own storylines; it's damn near impossible.

The only time they can actually get together for a simple _drink_ is in post-production when they're about to do meet-and-greets and red carpets and conventions. So that's what they're doing now, before the whirlwind of promoting season two. Usually they'll take over a pub for lunch so the kids can come, but there's always a part two for everyone legal – that's the one everyone looks forward to. Which is ridiculous since half of them couldn't even remember what happened after the first time they've done this. To this day Richard still only remembers bits and pieces, which Kit likes to tease him about. Arsehole.

" _Richard_ ," Kit drawls with a beaming grin as he pulls Richard in for a hug outside of the pub. "I'm probably giving you blue balls I am _a block of ice,_ " Kit says as he squeezes him. "Seriously, you don't know cold until you've rolled around in icy snow in the rain for a week. How've y'been?"

"Not too shabby – good to see you, mate."

Kit pats him on the shoulder and goes around to everyone else until Lena orders them all _to take it all inside you dumb fuckers – it's bloody freezing out_.

So here they are, a party of fourteen in this small pub in Belfast and they're squeezed together, since they're already taking up at least half the space and Richard has no fucking clue how he's going to drink without elbowing Jack in the face; the last thing he wants to do is give the wee lad a broken nose – Jack gets enough shit from random people for playing a shithead.

"We should have a toast," Peter announces, his voice soaring over everyone else's as he raises his mug of beer.

"To another successful season?" Emilia suggests across from Richard, raising a glass of white wine.

"To not having numb limbs?" Kit says on Richard's left. Rose barks out a laugh and clinks her beer to Kit's across the table.

"To our good fortune?" Jack proposes and Alfie pats him on the back with a 'you tried' expression on his face.

"To making it into the pub without wanting to kill each other?" Nikolaj says with a flip of his hair, which makes Richard laugh because he's still not quite sure if Nikolaj ever gets out of character – if he ever _will_ so long as he continues to play Jaime Lannister.

"No, I was going for something along the lines of breaking bank and being kings of the media, but I suppose your soppy ones can do."

"There's nothing soppy about the avoidance of bloody murder," Nikolaj retorts, but he raises his drink anyway.

"Cheers," Richard and a few others exclaim to end the debate before it starts because Nikolaj and Peter can go on for hours and no doubt Lena will defend her on-screen brother-lover with _fuck, fucking, fucker, fucks_ and unwavering support that really should not leave the _Thrones_ set.

Frankly they haven't had enough alcohol and it's too early in the evening to deal with that.

"Hey Richard, do you want to split fish and chips and a burger, I kind of want both," Kit asks.

"Don't want to lose your abs, Snow?" Richard teases, lightly punching Kit in the stomach.

"I know you'd be disappointed, Stark."

Richard finishes his beer and doesn't answer – he doesn't have to because Lena just exclaims, "I know I would be!"

***

  


Some time after the third round of drinks, a smoke outside, a rigorous debate between Emilia and Jack over some philosophical issue that has Rose enraptured as she chugs her fourth beer, and fighting over the last chip, which involved Kit leaning into Richard's face in order to take the chip with his mouth and oh my god, Richard considers himself straight, but that mouth just defies everything – after all that, as Richard is glaring at Kit has he makes ridiculously moaning noises over the last chip, Lena yells over everyone:

" _Richard Madden_ , you put those bedroom eyes _away_. So not appropriate."

Richard can feel his already red face go hot as Peter says, "Nonsense, they're always appropriate. You take pride in your sex stare, Richard," as he raises his drink up in the air.

"It's _not_ a sex stare!" Richard complains and he's pretty sure he must look like he tanned with Emilia in Croatia – and by tanning he means burning to a crisp.

"Oh Richard, don't delude yourself," Michelle says, sounding the most sober out of everyone even though she's been keeping up with the likes of John and Alfie. "He's done it to me on more than one occasion during filming."

Alfie laughs hysterically and ends up having to muffle himself by burying his face in Aidan's shoulder.

"Oh no, not to your mother," Kit bemoans as he fails to hide his amusement in his beer.

"You should be proud of yourself," Rose announces, pointing her finger at Richard. "You don't have to worry about whether or not you have chemistry with your coworker. If you can have sexual chemistry with your on-screen _mother_ , then you're set."

"But that's not _right_ ," Richard retorts.

" _I see the light and the heat in your eyes_ ," Alfie sings out of tune and Richard still questions his relation to Lily.

"Hey, this is _Westeros_ ," Nikolaj drawls, "the Targaryens fucked each other for centuries before they died out and I'm fucking my sister."

"It's true – you can get away with it in _Thrones_ ," Lena agrees as she nods her head a few times.

"Not appropriate," Richard murmurs into his drink.

" _I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes_!"

"Piss off, Alfie," Richard snaps.

"Seriously though – that stare is bloody dangerous. You looked like you were about to ravish Kit a few moments ago," Lena continues.

"Not the first time it's happened," Nikolaj adds. "That scene – your farewell scene in season one? I swear Richard was about to tackle Kit to the nearest wall and fuck him senseless. Quite disappointing, to be honest."

"Can we please drop this?" Richard interrupts them, debating whether he should be taking shots now – there's still time for him to blackout this night.

"No, wait, let's talk about this more because even _I'm_ disappointed," Kit counters, grinning like a loon but it's just _charming_. Dick. "You can't just look at a man like that and just not follow through. It's cruel."

Richard glares at them, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"There it is!"

"Oh just bloody snog him, for fuck's sake!"

"Do it, do it, do it!"

"What is this, fucking primary school? Jesus Christ," Richard mutters.

"Yeah, come on, Richard, do it," Kit murmurs, his breath hot on Richard's ear and _oh_.

"You serious?"

"More so than you, apparently, who eye-fucks like a pro and doesn't deliver."

Richard pulls back a bit, look at Kit's flushed face and dark eyes that are shining with intoxication and amusement, an eyebrow raised in challenge and Richard just _wants_ the stupid prick anyway. "Oh, fuck it."

He curls a hand behind Kit's neck, pulling a bit on the curls there as he brings him in for a snog. Except that he sort of misses and gets the corner of Kit's mouth (hey, he's had a few drinks), but Kit tilts his head and moves his mouth against Richard's and then it's _perfect_ – soft, warm, shaky breaths and Richard tugs harder on Kit's hair to bring him closer, drawing out a soft moan from Kit that causes a surge of sharp want that goes directly to his dick.

And when Richard delves his tongue into Kit's mouth, tasting chips and beer and if Richard were sensitive and romantic right now, he'd probably think he was tasting something that was unique to Kit, he vaguely hears wolf-whistles and drink bottles slamming on the table like war drums.

Richard pulls away just as Kit bites his bottom lip and _whoa_ okay, that was hot, and growls, "You guys suck."

"Oh _thank you_ for that, gentlemen, that was _delicious_ ," Lena comments with a wide grin. "But do continue, really, pretend we're not even here."

"Well done, boys, that was quite something. Although nobody is more attractive together than Cersei and I are."

"I dunno, Nikolaj, it's hard to beat two attractive men going at it," Rose counters, raising her glass at them. "Cheers, mates. That was gorgeous."

"Way to make the rest of us look bad, you bastards – you should leave immediately," Peter says.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Jack yells quite loudly, clearly smashed.

Kit shrugs and pushes back his chair, taking his coat as he stands up. "Well, it was going spending time with you sad lot, but I'm afraid I must call it a night."

"Me as well," Richard says, standing up too quickly so he wavers at his feet, steadied by Kit's hand on the small of his back.

"Does this mean I have to find another place to crash?" Alfie calls out as Richard and Kit leave the pub as quickly as possible. "And fuck you for leaving without paying."

Richard would feel pretty shitty for doing this to Alfie, but…it's Kit. Allen can sleep on a park bench for all Richard cares right now.

"Just give us the receipts tomorrow, you fuck," Kit says with a roll of his eyes as he pushes Richard out the door.

Our hotel is down the block, don't be too loud, you kinky douchebags!" Nikolaj yells after them.

Lena punches Nikolaj's arm. "Don't tell them that – be as loud as you want!"

Once Kit has shut the door behind them, Richard takes a deep breath as he puts on his coat, the air freezing in his lungs, sobering him up a bit and Jesus _Fucking_ Christ, he really did snog Christopher Catesby Harington, didn't he?

(When he's really sober he has to ask Kit about that middle name because what _is_ that?)

"Okay, you're thinking way too much, Stark," Kit says to his left before pulling his arm, causing Richard to crash into Kit as they kiss again and this should really be a regular occurrence.

"The hotel I'm staying in is shit," Kit says on Richard's lips and Richard can barely get himself to listen, let alone understand what he's implying, but once he does, he tugs Kit's hair to pull his face up to kiss again, bruising and hard.

"Yeah, okay, come on."

***

  


Richard is pretty sure he's going to wake up with various bruises throughout his body because he and Kit could not keep apart and stop kissing for five seconds as they stumble up the stairs to his flat, hitting the walls as they go.

"Fuck," Richard curses as he accidentally bangs his elbow into the doorframe since Kit just had to pin him there, slipping a leg between his and Richard just has to surge forward against his thigh.

"You're gonna get a surprise," Kit murmurs as he trails his mouth from Richard's mouth to his jaw, his beard rubbing against his cheek, leaving him breathless.

Richard furrows his brow. "A _what_?"

Kit pulls away a bit, but Richard curls a hand into the collar of Kit's jacket and shirt, touching hot skin to keep him close.

"Just – something my mum used to say. You bump your elbow, you get a surprise later."

Richard laughs, moving his arms so they're draped around Kit's shoulders to hug him.

"Stop laughing, you git." But Kit's laughing too, his head dropping onto Richard's shoulder.

"I always thought you had to hit the other elbow in order to cancel out bad luck," Richard says thoughtfully.

"Let's settle this."

"Wait, no, why," Richard complains as Kit walks out of Richard's arms, heading inside like he knows exactly where he's going, which he doesn't because the last time Kit was here was during a blackout night. In fact, Richard is sure the only route he knows is how to get from the couch to the toilet.

"Because my mum is never wrong. Where's your computer?"

"But I'm _right_ ," Richard whines as he shuts the door behind him. "I've got enough bad luck already – we had something good goin'."

"Shush, that's on hold for now. Where's the computer?"

***

  


"There – not one site about getting a _surprise_ ," Richard says after their fifth page of searching – no one goes beyond the first page on search engines anyway. "The bad luck superstition is more prevail – prevalent," he slurs a bit.

"Still can't believe if you kiss your elbow, your sex will change. That's complete bollocks," Kit says in woozy confusion, head dropping onto Richard's shoulder and oh no, _now_ he's tired?

Richard grimaces as he brings an arm around the back of the couch to run a hand through Kit's curls as he clicks another link, this time it being a superstitions book. He searches 'elbow' halfheartedly, but when the results come up, Kit lifts his head and leans forward, pointing to the screen. " _Hah_ – striking the elbow gives you a surprise! It's legitimate! Suck my balls, Madden."

"It's not like you were _wrong_ before – you can't be wrong about a superstition, really."

"You owe me."

"What do I _owe_ you?"

"Hmmm, I can think of a thing or two," Kit murmurs, turning into Richard to kiss him slowly and _finally_ , leading Richard onto his back against the cushions. And as Richard slides a hand through Kit's curls and tugs, causing Kit to groan into Richard's mouth and rock his hips against Richard's, he grins a little.

"Oh, shut up," Kit growls, "you're the same," he adds, moving his hand so he can grab Richard's hair and pull his head back, lowering his mouth to nip and kiss and suck bruises into Richard's neck, causing Richard to choke back a groan, feeling a twist of heat curling low in his stomach.

Richard presses his hips forward to meet Kit's as a wordless reminder – sometimes Kit gets single-minded and it can be mind-bendingly hot, like the how he seems to have already found every _spot_ on Richard's neck (right behind his ear and just under his jaw by his Adam's apple), but he's more about instant gratification at the moment.

Especially since, fine, Richard has maybe thought about this once or twice. Maybe.

( _Yes._ )

Kit gets the point and returns the pressure on Richard's dick, timing his thrusts with the movement of his tongue against Richard's and _holy shit_ , he hasn't actually been with anyone who can do it so well, making him gasp and arch his back. " _Fuck_."

Kit hums against his mouth and too soon Richard can feel his balls tightening and his muscles tensing, and when he feels Kit bring a hand down to his hip, pulling him closer, fingertips digging into the flesh of his ass, he comes, a cry taken by a brush of Kit's tongue against his.

Kit comes soon after, his moan vibrating against Richard's mouth. Eventually he rests properly on Richard's chest, trying to catch his breath as Richard runs a hand through his hair.

"What if I just cut all my hair off, what would you do then?" Kit says after a minute.

"You can't, not as long as you're Jon Snow. He doesn't have time to get a trim beyond The Wall," Richard counters before yawning.

I could and just wear a wig on set."

"You'd never – you get off on _this_ ," Richard punctuates with a tug to a curl, "too much to do it."

Kit chuckles a bit, turning his face into Richard's chest, which makes Richard feel warmer than he is, bringing a smile to his face.

"We should probably change – this doesn't feel very good, to be honest," Richard says a little reluctantly, shifting his hips a little and wincing.

"In a second." Kit lifts his head a little, staring at Richard with those stupid brown eyes that really do get him everything he could want.

"Fine," Richard grumbles. "You sod." But he's smiling again since it's not like he was that serious about moving right away anyway.

***

  


So Richard likes waking up with Kit in his bed.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Richard, you sleep on a _rock_ mattress," Kit grumbles into Richard's neck.

Even if Kit doesn't appreciate his bed (he'll just have to get over it).

"Seriously mate, I don't know which is worse – this bed or the floor."

"Oh piss off," Richard growls, rolling over so he's hovering over Kit, who's staring up with that glint in his eye, almost identical from last night's, except more sober and he thinks…softer, in a way. "So, ehm…this is happening? I guess?"

Kit sighs a little and cups Richard's face with his hands, staring, and just when Richard is thinking that Kit is going to admit something poignant, Kit just slaps both cheeks at once and says, "Deliver first," as he pulls Richard down for a kiss.

Yeah, Richard supposes he can do that first.


End file.
